WAKARIMASEN
by Yuei Ivy
Summary: [AU]- Kebodohan Hinata yang membuat hubungan mereka bertambah manis. "Kau memang pacarku yang bodoh-ssu ." [Oneshoot] special fic for Mell Hinaga Kuran-senpai.


Hinata bersembunyi dibalik pohon besar, menyembunyikan sosok mungilnya dibalik kayu tegak itu. Rok biru dan seragam putih sekolahnya berdebu, terkena udara penuh polutan yang menari-nari di atas jalan setapak yang ia lewati. Kedua mata peraknya tak lepas dari dua sosok yang cukup jauh dari tempatnya bersembunyi. Mengamati lamat-lamat dua orang dengan surai berbeda warna, pirang dan merah muda yang sedang menghabiskan kencan sore mereka dengan berjalan-jalan di pinggiran kota.

Hinata mengepalkan kedua tangan, sembari menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan gemas. Kedua mata peraknya mulai berkaca-kaca menatap sepasang kaum adam dan hawa itu yang sedang berbahagia akan kencan mereka. Walaupun dari belakang yang tampak hanya surai berbeda warna itu, tapi Hinata yakin, dua orang tersebut sangat menikmati jalan sore mereka. Terbukti dari sang pria yang memeluk pinggang sang wanita dengan mesra.

Tatapannya nanar melihat dua orang tersebut, yang semakin lama semakin pergi menjauh hingga tak tampak lagi dari kedua netranya. "Ryouta-kun," lirihnya, " –ka-kau dan... Momoi –san, sedang apa?!"

Kedua kaki Hinata lemas seketika, kakinya sudah tak mampu menopang berat badannya lagi. Tulang-tulangnya seakan terlepas dari rangkanya sehingga tak mampu berdiri. Ia merosot ke bawah, tepat di antara akar-akar pohon tempat persembunyinya tadi. Tatapannya kosong, menerawang jauh ke depan, tak mempedulikan tatapan orang-orang yang sedang melintas memandangi dirinya.

Hinata tak peduli. Sungguh ia tak peduli akan semua itu, persetan pada itu semua. Yang ingin ia lakukan sekarang adalah; berdiri, berlari ke apartemennya, masuk ke kamar, dan menangis sepuasnya hingga tampak seperti orang bodoh. Ia tak habis pikir dengan ini semua. Orang yang selama ini ia cintai, orang yang selalu baik padanya, yang selalu menyemangatinya, orang yang sangat ia percaya, kekasihnya –Ryouta-kun–, tega menyakitinya di depan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Ukh, kau terlalu bodoh Hinata. Kau seharusnya sadar, bahwa masih banyak wanita cantik di luaran sana yang mengantri untuk menjadi pacar seorang model.

* * *

.

.

Senja menjelang. Matahari sudah kembali ke peraduannya terbenam di antara kaki-kaki langit. Hinata berjalan gontai ke arah apartemennya. Sepatu pantovel hitam yang ia kenakan diseretnya dengan paksa. Menciptakan gaya gesek antara trotoar dan alas sepatunya.

Ketika akan melewati pagar-pagar besi, Hinata berhenti sejenak. Mengedarkan kedua mata perak itu, "Lapangan basket ya?" gumamnya. Kedua matanya beralih pada sesuatu yang bundar di tengah lapangan. Lantas, entah apa yang ia pikirkan, Hinata melangkahkan kedua kaki jenjangnya menghampiri benda bundar itu dan mengambilnya.

Digenggamnya bola basket itu erat-erat dengan kedua tangannya. "Ryouta-kun." Ujarnya. Tanpa sadar kedua pipinya sudah basah dibanjiri oleh liquid bening dari kedua mata peraknya. Hinata memandang bola itu dengan intens, mengingat-ingat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan si pemuda pirang.

Basket.

Hal pertama yang membuat cintanya bersemi kala itu.

Namun, sepertinya semua itu harus pupus sekarang, pikirnya.

" _Hiks...hiks..._ Ryouta-kun!" Hinata menangis sejadinya. Menumpahkan air mata yang tak bisa lagi ia bendung di pelupuk mata. Ia melempar ke sembarang arah benda bundar itu, sehingga memantul-mantul dan menggelinding ke sisi lain lapangan basket.

"Ryouta-kun~... _hiks...hiks.._ Ka-kau jahat!" ringisnya lagi.

Angin senja berhembus, membuat ranting dan dedaunan saling bergemerisik menciptakan melodi lain selain suara jangkrik dan tangisan Hinata. Ia terduduk seperti orang bodoh untuk kedua kalinya hari ini, di tengah-tengah lapangan bola basket. Kepalanya tertunduk, membuat rambutnya yang sudah kusut berjatuhan mengikuti gaya gravitasi dan menutupi sebagian wajah. Kedua tangannya ia genggam erat di atas pangkuan.

"Sumimasen, Hyuuga-san." Seseorang menyentuh pundaknya.

"Eh?"

'Dare?' dengan buru-buru Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan lekas berdiri.

"Hyuuga-san, daijoubu?" ada nada khawatir di dalamnya.

Hinata mendongak menatap seseorang yang menyapanya tersebut, ia sedikit terkejut –meski ia tak menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya dengan berlebih-.

'Sejak kapan ia ada di sini?' batinnya.

"Aa~ Kuroko-san?!... Da-daijoubu, hehe." Dustanya sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya, mengisyaratkan bahwa ia baik baik saja.

"Sedang apa anda di sini?" tanya pemuda mungil itu.

Hinata tersenyum, "Ti-tidak ada, aku hanya ingin kemari saja." Dustanya lagi. Tetsuya masih dengan wajah datarnya. Kedua manik azure-nya menatap curiga, ia bisa melihat jika Hinata sedang berbohong padanya, dan senyuman itu terpatri palsu di wajah sembabnya. Terlalu kentara jika gadis di depannya tersebut habis menangis dan terlalu berpura-pura.

"Kuroko-san sendiri, apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" Hinata berbalik bertanya.

Pemuda biru itu masih diam di tempat. "Hanya ingin jalan-jalan saja." Jawabnya singkat.

"Aaa."

Hening.

Tetsuya masih dengan wajah datarnya.

Hinata melirik jam tangan yang melekat pada lengannya. "Ah! Kurasa hari sudah mulai malam, jika tak keberatan, saya ingin pamit duluan, Kuroko-san. Sampai jumpa besok." Ujar Hinata berusaha melarikan diri, atau setidaknya ia ingin pergi menjauh dari pemuda manis itu, ia butuh waktu untuk sendiri. Pemuda di depannya ini cukup pintar untuk mengetahui jika ia habis menangis dan hanya berpura-pura.

"Baiklah, hati-hati di jalan." Ujar Tetsuya.

"Ha`i." Hinata pun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan sembari tersenyum –meski terpaksakan-. Ia melangkahkan kedua tungkai kaki yang terbalut pantovel hitam itu menuju arah apartemennya. Ia menaikkan dagu, seolah-olah ia sedang baik-baik saja.

Sedangkan Tetsuya hanya menatap lekat kepergian gadis manis itu, hingga sosok bermahkotakan indigo itu luput dari kedua mata bulatnya. Setelah memastikan gadis itu sudah tak ada, lantas Tetsuya mengeluarkan ponsel flip dari saku celana.

 _ **To : Kise-kun**_

' _ **Kise-kun, kau di mana?'**_

Send!

Tak lama ponsel putih milik Tetsuya bergetar.

 _ **From : Kise-kun**_

' _ **Aku di studio, sedang ada pemotretan. Ada apa-ssu~?'**_

Tetsuya membalas pesan tersebut.

 _ **To : Kise-kun**_

' _ **Maaf jika aku ikut campur. Tapi, apa kau sedang bertengkar dengan Hyuuga-san? Tadi aku melihatnya menangis di tengah lapangan. Ia terlihat sangat berantakan. Aku sedikit khawatir, mungkin kau bisa membantunya.'**_

Send!

Tak lama ponsel Tetsuya bergetar untuk yang kedua kalinya. Dilihatnya layar ponsel tersebut. Ternyata bukan pesan, melainkan telepon dari seseorang. Tanpa berpikir panjang, Tetsuya pun menekan tombol hijau.

 **CLICK.**

' _Kise-kun?'_

' _KUROKO-CCHI! DI MANA HINATA SEKARANG?'_ terdengar suara dari seberang yang tampak panik dan khawatir.

' _Sekarang ia diperjalanan menuju apartemennya.'_ Tetsuya menjawab dengan tenang.

' _Terima kasih, aku berhutang padamu.'_

 _ **Tut~tut~tut~**_

 **CLICK**

Dan setelah itu sambungan terputus. Tetsuya memasukkan ponselnya kembali ke saku celana.

* * *

.

.

.

Ryouta mengendarai motornya dengan cepat, meliuk-liuk di jalanan yang begitu ramai. Pikirannya bergemelut dengan berbagai pertanyaan semenjak Tetsuya mengiriminya pesan singkat.

'Hinata, sebenarnya ada apa? Kau membuatku khawatir.' Batinnya bertanya-tanya, ada apa gerangan yang membuatnya menangis. Ryouta tak bisa tinggal diam setelah mendengar kabar bahwa Hinata menangis dan tampak memprihatinkan. Gadisnya itu terlalu rapuh. Ia tak akan tega melihat gadisnya itu terluka. Ia akan berusaha selalu ada untuknya dikala senang maupun sedih.

* * *

.

 **CKIT!**

Ryouta mengerem motornya. Kini ia sudah sampai di depan apartemen milik Hinata dan memarkirkan motornya di halaman. Dengan cepat ia melepas helm dan melangkahkan kakinya tergesa-gesa menuju apartemen milik Hinata.

 **TOK, TOK, TOK,**

"Siapa?" terdengar suara serak dari dalam.

"Ini aku, keluarlah, aku ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Ryouta tak sabaran menunggu pintu itu terbuka untuknya.

Hinata terpaku sejenak, ia kenal dengan suara itu. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat gagang pintu. "I-Ini sudah malam, Ryouta-kun. Aku sudah mengantuk, se-sebaiknya kau pulang saja." Ujar Hinata, ia tidak membukakan pintunya.

"Buka pintunya dulu, Hinata. Aku ingin bertemu." Ryouta bersikeras. "Iie. Kau pulang saja." Usir Hinata.

Ryouta membentak, "HINATA! Begitukah kau menerima tamu?" habis sudah kesabaran Ryouta yang memang dari awal sudah tidak memiliki kesabaran. "Jika kau tak membuka pintunya, pintu ini akan aku dobrak." Ancamnya.

"Co-coba sa–

 **BRAKK,**

 **BRAKK,**

Ryouta mendobrak pintu coklat apartemen Hinata. Ia mendobraknya berulang kali sekuat tenaga, dan berharap pintu itu akan terbuka untuknya. Ia tak mengindahkan rasa sakit pada lengan kanannya. Pikirannya terlalu keruh jika berhadapan dengan seorang Hyuuga Hinata.

"Ryo-Ryouta-kun, he-hentikan itu menyakiti dirimu." Hinata mulai histeris di dalam. Dengan panik ia memutar kunci pintu dan–

 **BRUK**

Ryouta yang tak tahu Hinata membuka pintunya, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak Hinata yang tampak terkejut. Mereka berdua pun terjatuh, dengan posisi Ryouta menindih Hinata. Nafas Ryouta tersengal-sengal. Ia menatap lekat kedua manik perak yang terbelalak kaget itu. Jarak wajah mereka pun hanya beberapa senti, mempermudah mereka untuk lebih menyelami manik indah lawannya masing-masing.

Hinata pun tersadar dengan posisi mereka. Dengan cepat ia memutus kontak dan mendorong dada bidang milik Ryouta. "Menjauh dariku." Ujarnya sarkasme. Ryouta menatap bingung Hinata yang membuang muka sembari memeluk lututnya. Mereka berdua terduduk di teras, tepat di depan pintu.

Ryouta yang bingung _pun_ menangkupkan kedua tangannya yang lebar ke kedua pipi chubby milik Hinata. Dan mengarahkan wajahnya untuk bertemu pandang.

Tampak raut tak terima dari wajah sembab Hinata karena seenaknya menarik dan menangkupkan tangan di pipinya. "Le-lepas Ryouta-kun." Ringisnya. Hinata memukul-mukul pelan.

"Hey, kau kenapa-ssu~? Matamu merah, hidungmu merah, rambutmu kusut, kau tampak jelek. Sebenarnya ada apa? Kau membuatku khawatir saja." Tanya Ryouta kalut, dan ada terselip candaan di sana.

Hinata menutup matanya, tangan Ryouta masih bertengger manis di wajah. Ia menikmati setiap sentuhan yang Ryouta berikan padanya. "Ryo-Ryouta-kun, ka-kalau kau memang menyukai Momoi-san, aku rela kau bersamanya." Ujarnya tiba-tiba yang membuat Ryouta menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Air mata mulai merembes keluar. "Ta-tapi, se-setidaknya kau putuskan aku terlebih dahulu," suaranya bergetar. "Kau berbicara apa, Hinata?" Ryouta bingung. "Dan berhentilah menangis." Lanjutnya.

Hinata membuka mata dan menggeleng pelan. Dilepasnya tangan Ryouta dari pipinya. "Ryouta-kun, kalau kau tak me-me-memutuskan hubungan kita, berarti ka-kau pria yang sangat jahat." Hinata menundukkan kepala.

"Hey, kau berbicara apa? Aku tak mengerti maksudmu? Dan walaupun aku tak mengerti dengan apa yang kau maksud, demi apapun di dunia ini! Aku tak akan rela melepasmu!" ujar Ryouta. "Dan Momoi-chan? Memangnya ada apa dengannya? Jangan terbelit-belit seperti ini Hinata, kau membuatku bingung." Tanyanya. "Kau tau, aku sangat mencintaimu. Jangan seolah-olah aku bertindak jahat padamu, Hinata." Tegasnya lagi.

Hinata masih menunduk. "Ka-kau memang jahat, Ryouta-kun, _hiks_.."

"Apa?"

"Kau ja-jahat, kenapa kau tak memutuskanku saja, Ryouta-kun. Barulah kau bi-bisa pe-pergi leluasa berkencan bersama Mo-Momoi-san." Hinata menatap berkaca-kaca kedua manik Ryouta.

"Pergi berkencan?."

"Ya, _hiks..._ ji-jika memang kau menyukainya dan ingin berkencan dengannya, se-seharusnya kau pu-putuskan aku dulu, baru berpacaran dengannya. Kau membuatku berharap lebih padamu, Ryouta-kun! ... _hiks...hiks._ " Hinata memukul-mukul dada bidang Ryouta lagi.

"Aku tak ada berkencan dengannya!" jawab Ryouta dengan nada yang naik menjadi dua oktaf, ia mencoba menenangkan Hinata yang mulai histeris. Ia elus lembut rambut indah milik Hinata.

"Kau bohong. Di saat aku pulang dari klub berkebun, dari jauh aku bisa melihatmu sedang berkencan dengan wanita bersurai merah muda yang aku yakini itu pasti kau dan Momoi-san!" ujar Hinata tak mau kalah.

"Demi apapun, aku tak ada berkencan deng–

" **Hoiii!"**

Ucapan Ryouta terpotong. Terdengar suara seseorang diindera pendengarannya. Mereka berdua pun –Ryouta dan Hinata– mengedarkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Hinata menghapus air matanya dengan kasar.

"Hoii, Kise-san! Hinata-chan! Kalian sedang apa terduduk di depan pintu?" teriak seorang pemuda pirang kepada keduanya sembari melambai –Naruto.

 **BLETAK**

"Baka! Mereka itu sedang berkencan." Sewot seorang gadis dengan surai merah mudanya memberi bogem mentah kepada kekasihnya itu –Sakura. "Aa~ jadi mereka sedang berkencan." Jawab Naruto mangut-mangut sembari mengelus benjolnya.

"Tidak, kami hanya sedang memainkan sebuah permainan." Ujar Ryouta berdusta menjawab pertanyaan Naruto sembari tersenyum. Ia sedikit berteriak karena jarak mereka yang agak jauh.

"Ah, kukira kalian sedang berkencan hehe... Kami juga barusan berkencan, iya kan Sakura-chan?"

 **BLETAK**

Sakura menjewer telinga Naruto. "Jangan dengarkan dia. Dia memang bodoh, hehe... Kami masuk dulu yaa... selamat bersenang-senang." Sakura menarik Naruto masuk ke dalam apartemennya yang kebetulan hanya berbeda beberapa petak dengan apartemen milik Hinata. Ryouta cengo di tempat melihat sepasang kekasih itu. Setelah mereka sudah tak tampak, ia mengalihkan maniknya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata terpaku sejenak melihat Naruto dan Sakura. Tatapannya menerawang.

Naruto: pria dengan rambut pirang, kemeja merah, dan celana hitam. Sakura: gadis bersurai merah muda dengan one piece hijau tosca yang ia kenakan. Ingatannya terbang ke waktu sore hari tadi.

Sore tadi ia pulang dari klub berkebun. Lalu saat perjalanan pulang, tak sengaja ia melihat sepasang kekasih dari jauh dan tanpa sadar ia mengikutinya. Dan mereka bersurai pirang dan merah muda yang Hinata yakini itu Ryouta-kun dan Momoi-san. Sang pria memakai kemeja merah dan celana hitam. Sedangkan sang gadis mengenakan one piece hijau, dan–

 **BLUSH~**

Apa jangan-jangan,,,, ia salah orang? Pemuda pirang dan gadis merah muda yang ia kira adalah Ryouta-kun dan Momoi-san ternyata adalah... –Naruto dan...Sakura?

 **TUK!**

Hinata memukul dahinya sendiri. 'Ukh, Hinata baka, baka, baka!' Hinata merutuki dirinya. Uh~ bodohnya ia.

Hinata melirikkan matanya takut-takut ke arah Ryouta yang tampak sangat khawatir akan dirinya. "Hinata, kau baik-baik saja?." Tanyanya. "Ryouta-kun, se-sejak pulang sekolah, kau kemana saja?" tanya Hinata. "Aku?" Ryouta menunjuk dirinya. "Aku kan sedang pemotretan, bukankah aku sudah bilang padamu." Jawabnya. Hinata tercenung. Ah~ Hinata lupa bagian itu. Ternyata hari ini ia menjadi orang bodoh hingga berlapis-lapis.

Tanpa sadar air mata merembes keluar lagi dari pelupuk mata Hinata. Tapi bukan air mata kesedihan, melainkan air mata kelegaan yang ia keluarkan. "Souka? Aaa yokatta!" ia senang, sangat senang malah. Ternyata ia tadi hanya salah lihat dan bertidak konyol pada kekasihnya.

"Hinata, berhentilah menangis. Aku sungguh tak ada berkencan dengannya!" tukas Ryouta menyakinkan. Ia membuat huruf V dengan tangan kanannya. Disekanya air mata Hinata dengan jari-jarinya. Ryouta sungguh tak ingin melihat malaikatnya itu menangis.

Mata perak Hinata berkaca-kaca, lantas ia menghambur dan memeluk Ryouta. "Gomen, gomenne Ryouta-kun. Ternyata aku hanya salah paham padamu. Gomen, gomen." Hinata sesenggukkan di pelukan Ryouta. "Sshhh, kau tak salah apa-apa." Ujarnya. Ryouta mengelus surai indigo Hinata penuh kasih.

"Aku tadi melihat Naruto-kun dan Sakura-chan berkencan dari arah belakang –dengan jarak yang jauh tentunya," cicit Hinata. "Makanya tadi salah paham dan mengira itu Ryouta-kun dan Momoi-san. Warna surai kalian tampak sama, gomen." Lanjutnya lagi.

"Apa?! Jadi kau menangis sejak tadi hanya karena hal konyol itu, Hinata?" tanya Ryouta syok, ia melepaskan pelukannya dengan kasar. Ditatapnya wajah Hinata, sedangkan yang ditatap hanya mengangguk lemah.

Ryouta yang mendapatkan respon dari Hinata yang seperti itu, lantas ia membuang muka dan bersidakep. "Kau memang pacarku yang bodoh-ssu~. Rambutku ini terlalu indah jika disamakan dengan Uzumaki-san. Dan lagi, rambut Momoi-chan itu panjang, tidak pendek seperti Haruno-san." Ujarnya kesal.

"Ja-jangan marah Ryouta-kun, maaf." Ujar Hinata lesu. "Aku tidak marah, tapi kau sangat, sangat keterlaluan dan kau sangat pantas mendapat hukuman karena membuatku khawatir-ssu~." Jawab Ryouta ketus. "A-apapun itu Ryouta-kun. Asal itu membuatmu senang dan membuatmu tidak marah lagi padaku, aku rela melakukannya." Jawab Hinata lemah, ia menatap manik topaz milik Ryouta. Ini semua memang sudah jelas salahnya dan ia sangat pantas mendapat hukuman.

"Hukumannya adalah–

 **CHU~**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N: fict ini aku persembahkan untuk teman saya, Mell Hinaga Kuran-senpai. Maaf jika tidak sesuai selera.** **Berminat untuk mereview?**

* * *

 **WAKARIMASEN © 2015 by King Yuei**

 **Naruto © 1999 by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Kuroko no Basuke © 2008 by Tadatoshi Fujimaki**


End file.
